Why Do I Need Your Approval?
by iliara
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would've happened if Sarah had accepted the Goblin King's offer? This is about their children.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: "...Fear me,love me,and I will be your slave." pleaded the Goblin King.

She looked at his mismatched eyes,so full of sorrow.

"And what if I say yes?" the young girl asked.

He looked up,surprised,and saw sincerity upon her lovely face.

"Then I would wait until you are 18.

We would marry and you would be my queen."

"What about Toby?"

"He would come with us of course! I can't handle you all by myself."

Sarah thought for so long,he was afraid she wouldn't answer.

"We'll come back. I love you Jareth,"

A genuine smile lit up his eyes and he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I promise you won't regret this decision."

_Four years will pass in the aboveground..._

"COME ON TOBY! They'll be here any second and you still need to finish getting ready!" yelled and 18 year old Sarah.

She had let her long,raven grow to below her waist.

Time had bestowed upon her a well-rounded figure with many curves and long graceful legs.

"I'm comin,Sawah,I'm comin!" a 5year old Toby screamed as he came running down the stairs.

Her father and stepmother had decided to go out tonight and let Sarah babysit.

Little did they know they wouldn't remember their children in the morning.

"Toby,they're here!"

The house started shaking,the gray,dingyness of the kitchen walls glowed with the bright light that cracked through the portal.

"Sarah!" cried three voices from the door.

"Hoggle,Ludo,Sir Didymus!"

They came out,and the four friends started talking,when all of a sudden,a little twinkling sound came from Didymus's hat.

"What's that?" asked Sarah.

"A crystal. The king gave it to us to make sure we found you alright." said Hoggle.

Didymus pulled out the smooth,glass ball.

"Are you there?" asked the crystal.

"We were just about to leave." answered Hoggle.

"Well,hurry up!" cried the crystal. "I don't know how much longer I can live without my beautiful bride!"

"Ha!I think you can live without me for a while longer.

Don't wanna break courting etiquette,now do we my king?" giggled Sarah.

Laughter erupted from the entire group.

"Please come soon."pleaded the crystal.

With that,it clicked off.

"Well,are we ready?" asked Didymus.

Both looked around the room.

On the kitchen table lay the crayons Toby had used to draw a picture of Ludo for their parents when he was three.

Pans that lived in boxes,never to meet the ovens flame,layed in the corner.

Tears welled up in Sarah's eyes.

She felt a gentle tugging on her arm.

"Are you goin to miss living here,Sawah?" asked Toby,worried she wouldn't want to go. She just smiled.

"Of course I will. But living in the Labyrinth,with all of you and Jareth...it's just where I,and you,belong." She looked at her three friends.

"We're ready."

And the three odd creatures,small boy,and raven haired beauty walked toward the back door.

One held out a key and stuck it in the lock.

All walked through a shimmering light,never to be seen aboveground again.

Or so they thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: FIRST FIC! plz dont burn me 2 bad...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" I'm gonna get you Cherise!" said a boy with short,curly brown hair.

" Not in your life Troy!" laughed a small girl as she ran through the palace corridors.

These two were always the worst,always at each others throats(literally!).

" Atleast I'll have a long life!" He finally caught up to her.

He was able to grab her but not able to stop their fall.

" Come on Troy! I know it was wrong,but you have to admit it was funny!" Charise screamed.

" How was it funny?"

" Didn't you see your face?" she asked innocently.

" Grrrrr! I'm gonna get you back!" They wrestled themselves all the way down the hall.

" What is the matter here?" said a voice.

Both looked up to see a shadow standing above them.

" Jackie,Cherise filled my closet with spiders and lizards!"

" I just thought it'ld be funny!"

" No you didn't!" They both started to argue.

" ENOUGH!" cried Jackie.

Both fell silent at her tone.

"Cherise,what you did was wrong.

But as of this moment,there are more important things to attend to then your everlasting sibling rivalry!"

" Like what?" they both asked.

" Father has summoned us all to the 'family' room for an announcement."

" Oh no!" squeeled Cherise.

" What did Caradoc do this time?" asked Troy.

" I don't know." said Jackie.

* * *

><p>The Goblin King sat in his throne,tapping his cane anxiously,worriedly.<p>

" My lord?" asked a voice from the door.

" You may come in Hoggle." The little man walked in and stood before his king.

" You asked to speak with me sir?"

" Yes Hoggle. But it does not concern just you.

We must wait for the others."

" Of course your majesty."

As he said this,they started to enter.

First was Jackelyn,his second eldest.

He never understood why she liked to be called Jackie, but it wasn't his desicion.

Next came Scorpius.

He was a quiet boy,who loved to sit in the gardens and read all day.

Then there were the twins,Cherise and Troy.

They were horrible little angels who really didn't look alike.

Dahilia entered next.

She always followed where she was wanted and needed, but loved to be in the kitchen with their cook,helping her.

Varko was after her.

Everybody loved him. He was open,athletic,and all around happy.

And last,but not least,was his darling little Kara,carried in by her mother. She had not yet found herself,but always brought a laugh from everyone.

Then there was Sarah.

" Hello love. She have a nap yet?" asked Jareth.

" No just won't go to sleep without her father's stories." said a smiling Sarah, as she looked down at their baby girl.

" Well,let us hope she will not get cranky while we are here." Jareth said dismully.

" Where is Caradoc papa?" asked Dahilia.

Everyone perked up at this question.

" My dear,this is a discussion that he must not know about."

" Jareth,what's going on?" Sarah asked quizzicaly.

" Well,love,he is twenty-two now."

" So?"

"It's time he married."

" Are you suggesting we do an arranged marriage?" said Sarah,a little angrily.

" But father! You know as well as any of us the problem with that!" screamed Jackie.

" Yes I know. I have figured a way around it." said Jareth.

" How?" asked Scorpius. " The rules clearly state that he can only marry his **_true love_**."

" Yes,that is true."

"But Jareth,he has not fallen for any of the ladies at court." said Hoggle. "How are you going to find his true love?"

" Well, I found mine.

She was from the aboveground." he stated.

" You aren't suggesting of sending him up there **_alone_** are you?" Jackie said in alarm. "His anger rivals those of demons. Humans won't stand a chance!"

" Dear,you think I don't know that? That is why we are going to play a game." said Jareth.

" Oooohhh a game! I've always loved games." said Troy.

" What are the rules father?" asked Cherise.

" Oh,want to know ahead of time so you know your breaking them?" taunted Troy.

" You little biscuit weavel!" They started argue.

" ENOUGH!" yelled Sarah. "I swear,I don't know where you two got this behavior from but it has to stop!"

"Here's how it goes:

1) Hoggle,Ludo,and Sir Didymus will find ladies to run the Labyrinth.

2) If they make it through,we all judge them,including Caradoc.

3) When he finds **_her_**,game over.

Rules are as follow: 1) We cannot help them,2) Caradoc can't know.

Understand?" Jareth asked.

" Yes father." said Scorpius.

" Of course papa." Dahilia stated.

" Yes sir." the twins said simultaneously.

" Sure thing dad." said Jackie smiling.

She always wanted her brother to be happy.

" Yes my lord." said Hoggle.

" Yes,of course father." said Varko.

" Yes love." smiled Sarah.

And they all looked at Kara. She looked at them in turn.

" When do we play?" she asked,smiling devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>** I hope you enjoyed it!

If you are curious as to the ages,they are as follows(not in order!):Scorpius-12, Jackie-16, Varko-13, Dahilia-9, Cherise & Troy-7, Kara-5, Caradoc-22.

Cherise & Troy are fraternal twins,meaning they came from the same egg as normal twins,they just dont look alike.

I own nothing of this wonderful movie or the original characters, just the children and this twisted plot.

Scorpius came from the too many harry potter fanfictions I read :)

And so does Caradoc,but it also comes from Jane and the Dragon,along with biscuit weavel :3

It will be a while before the next chapter cause im goin on vacation 2morrow...but my aunt has a computer so iz all good! :3

Just have a little writers block...I know where the story is going...it just takes ALOT of brain power to work it into something to type...I dont plan these they just come out :3...stupid sneaky snakes...anyway...I'm off! :3


	3. Chapter 3

"ANDY WE LOVE YOU!" cried some crazed obsessed teenage fan girls from the crowd. The crowd was so enthusiastic. The unearthly beat of the drum pulsed through the air, the wails from the guitars pierced the night sky.

"You always want the one that you can't have/ Cuz' love isn't always fair/ You are the best romance I've never had/ Cuz' love isn't always fair/ Woah oh oh oh/ Oh oh oh oh...Love isn't always fair!" As the last of the dreamlike lyrics disappeared through the clamor of voices, people started to disperse. Some were returning to their vehicles parked on the outskirts of the field, others were walking towards the tour buses that housed the bands. A pair of eyes, the predawn blue you see right before reality sets in, scanned the crowd with disinterest.

" These mortals are so boring aren't they?" said a voice from behind blue eyes. He just continued to gaze out across the stage.

" Leave him alone Ash." said another voice.

" What? The only reason we are _even here _is because princy boy over there wanted a distraction. And you know what he does? He just _stands _there and does _nothing_ while all these human girls practically throw themselves at his feet. I honestly don't understand why we're even bothering."

" Than why do you stay? Just leave. Honestly, Ash, Jake or I could fill in for bass. If you ask me, I think we would sound better anyway."

" You little pointy-nosed bastard! I'm gonna get you!"

The two grabbed each other by the arms and started to beat each other to orange pulps.

" ENOUGH!" thundered blue eyes. Caradoc glared at them with such emotion they paused. They watched his eyes flash electric blue.

" Princey boy, what do you smell?" asked Ashley.

" What do you mean what do I smell?" asked Caradoc increduosly. " You know I always keep my nostrils shut at these concerts. The smell of whores is just too much."

" Your eyes just flashed. Either you're doing some weird things in your little brain _or _your subconscious is _trying _to tell you something." said Jinxx, looking at Caradoc with such enthusiasm.

" You mean...she might...OH SHIT!" shouted Caradoc. He quickly inhaled a deep breath. At first there was nothing. Then, gradually, he was able to distinguish a scent. It was different from all the other perfumed stinks that permeated the hormone filled air.

" What is it Caradoc?" asked C.C.

Spring rains, summer nights filled with stars, ocean breeze. Every scent nature gave us naturally rolled into one.

_Beautiful,_ he thought.

" Hello, earth to princey. This is Ash speaking. Why aren't you following the damn scent already?"

" Oh shit!" Caradoc rushed off the stage, tracking the aroma that had conquered his senses. He pushed through screaming girls, trying not to get in the mass of their limbs or smells. He ran as fast as he could in this human place. When he had almost given up hope, he saw the scent stop. There was a couple standing at the edge of the clearing, waiting on their ride. Caradoc felt a pang of possessiveness as he watched the boy glance at the girl standing by him, a huge grin on his face. The boy was talking animatedly while the girl just kept staring off into the open highway.

_Why won't she just look sideways at the idiot? _Caradoc's mind screamed. _At least I would have a glimpse of her face._

All he could see was the back profile. She had on a black beanie, green cargo pants, and a blue and green tshirt. He couldn't find her hair, so he assumed it was all in the beanie. She had on a pair of _Nike _sneakers and had something in her hand because she was swinging it around. As he was studying her,he didn't notice her companion. The boy said something and both had doubled over. Caradoc started to approach them quickly, but stopped suddenly as he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Her laugh. The two immediately stood up, holding their guts and wiping their faces. As a bright red camaro drove up and they hopped in, Caradoc caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of her neck as her shirt collar lowered. The camaro drove off into the night, taking his heart with it.

_Well, so much for that._ Caradoc thought bitterly._But at least I found her._ He walked backed towards the bus.

" How'd it go princey?" asked Ash as he stepped out of the bathroom. Caradoc didn't answer. He just went to his bunk and shoved his headphones in.

" I take it that it ended horribly." said C.C.

" You think?" said Jake.

" Epic failure. Dude hasn't got enough guts in him like the old days." said Jinxx,shaking his shaggy hair.

" Psst, pointy-nose." said Ashley in a mock whisper.

" What Ash?" said Jinxx in a similar tone.

" Do you think now is the perfect time to mention that his father has summoned him home?"

" WHAT?" roared Caradoc.

" Uh-oh, you two are in some deep shit now." laughed C.C.

" The king sent Hoggle to tell us that you must come home immediately. It's important. Something about a game Kara wants you to play with her." stated Jinxx, looking fearfully at the fae prince.

" Ah." The prince's entire deamenor changed with that one phrase. His anger dissapated, leaving only a faint frown on his lips. " I guess we should return then. I can not deny that little deviant anything she wants."

" It would also be apt to tell your father that you have _scented_ your girl." stated C.C. calmly.

" Yes, your're right."

" Well then let 's bust a move and go on home!" cried Ashley, a grin broadening his face.

" Finally. These mortals were boring me anyway. Besides, I have a hankerin' to see the gorgeous Jackie." Jinxx said, grinning at Caradoc.

" You may try all you wish good knight. But I doubt that she even notices your _existence_, let alone when you walk in a room." sighed Caradoc.

" I do not care if she notices me at all. All I care is that I at least see her smile once every day." Jinxx said dreamily.

" Such a romantic pussy! Grow a pair why don't ya!" laughed Ashley.

" Oh shut it, you dick. Just because you can't find someone to love doesn't mean you should make fun of the rest of us."

" Oh contrare! I find it amusing that I am the only one that doesn't feel anything for any girl I meet."

Caradoc watched them in silence for a few more minutes.

" All right enough. We'll never leave with you two continuing this arguement."

Both fae looked at their prince.

" Yes sir." they said at the same time.

" Better. Now we leave. I'm sure no one will miss us." stated Jake.

All packed their stuff and used their magic to make the bags small enough to put in their pockets. They climbed out of the bus. The whole field was deserted. All the buses were starting to leave. No one noticed the five fae walking through the clearing. One of them turned to run back to a place near the road. No one noticed as he picked up the small chain with a small rainforest green stone on it. He raced back to the group, carrying the trinket close to his heart. No one noticed how they kept walking to the forest. No one saw them walk _straight _into the trees. No one noticed how they didn't come back out.

_Of course no one noticed. They were the best fae knights the Underground had to offer. They also had the eldest son, the next Goblin King, as their best friend._

* * *

><p><em>A.N- I do NOT own this wonderful movie or the original characters. Just the new kids and this twisted plot...if you havent guessed already, this band is based off the actual band Black Veil Brides. I have a major obssessaion with said band so they are my inspiration. Im working on chapter 3 so dont chew me out. Farewell, Im off! :3<em>


End file.
